La parte vulnerable de Ixuca
by Kohri-chan
Summary: Cuando aparentas algo, cuando tienes un perfil intachable, cuando todos te ven como la 'chica perfecta', cuando gracias a todo esto nadie sabe que estás enamorada, puedes hacer la locura mas grande por amor... ¡Nuevo Kouxuca! xDD
1. Capitulo 1

¡Konnichiwa de nuevo! n.n Esta vez les traigo uno de mis tesoros mas preciados de todo lo que he escrito: "La parte vulnerable de Ixuca" Aquí como se darán cuenta, impongo un personaje completamente creado por mi persona (en este caso Ixuca), espero obviamente su buena recepcion n.n La aclaración de este fanfic va especialmente a Digimon Frontier, ya que tomo a Kouji como 2º personaje principal (ya verán en que rol ;D), diciendo que la serie no es mía, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo (Dirección General de las 4 temporadas, aún no domino bien la 5º)  
Simplemente disfrutenlo, tal como yo lo hago n.n

-------

**La parte vulnerable de Ixuca.**

-------

**Introducción.**

Minamoto Ixuca es una joven chica de 15 años, rubia y de ojos verdes, delgada, tez blanca y una estatura mediana. En cuanto a personalidad, es bastante indiferente, llegando algunas veces a ser fría; por ende, la relación con sus compañeros no es muy pronunciada. Siempre demuestra que no tiene los mismos intereses que las otras chicas de su edad: la belleza, los amigos, parejas, etc. A simple vista pareciera que no quiere formar relación contigo, sólo importa lo que pasa con ella y el entorno que le afecta, sin llegar a un nivel excesivo de egocentrismo. Llega a su aula como una alumna cualquiera, estudia lo debido para sus clases, obtiene buenos resultados, y vive su vida. Tampoco podrías adivinar qué gustos tiene, qué sentimientos demuestra hacia lo que pasa: todo para ella es una indiferencia. Todo el que se le ha intentado acercar ha terminado por dejarla como un caso perdido, por mucho que quisiera esa persona que Ixuca formara relaciones con los demás, ella se oponía de manera calmada, argumentando siempre pacíficamente que en estos tiempos era mejor preocuparse del colegio y de sus calificaciones. Aun así, no era odiada por persona alguna, porque nunca llegaba al concepto de "frialdad" con sus acompañantes de aula: simplemente indiferencia, deseo de seguir con lo suyo sin molestar a alguien: pasar como una persona normal, sin hacer daño a los demás, ni recibirlo. Podrías concluir por todo lo que te hablado, de que ella es "la chica perfecta": inteligente, atractiva, calmada, nunca descontrolándose ni dejándose llevar por sus emociones¡qué mas pedir que esto! Aunque momento, las apariencias a veces pueden engañar.

Si te preguntara¿alguna vez esta chica ha sentido lo que se llama "amor"? tu inmediato me contestarías que "no"¿cierto? Cómo una persona de las dimensiones que te he descrito puede experimentar el susodicho amor, si lo único que le importa hasta ahora son sus estudios. Ilógico. Pero¿qué pasa si te digo que empieza a flaquear por este sentimiento? Poco a poco ha ido empezando a demostrar que es endeble, que dentro de esa "chica perfecta" hay una parte vulnerable, que la hace sufrir, llorar como nunca has imaginado en tu vida; ha caído en las redes de amor.

-------

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba sola, muy sola, reflexionando lo de hoy¿lo de hoy?...a quien engaño, no paro de pensar en él. Minamoto… ¡hasta tiene mi mismo apellido!...pero lo amo…lo amo con toda mi alma y mi ser…cómo me he fijado en tan hermosa y fría criatura…creo porque fue amor a primera vista.

**.::Flash back::.**

- Ojala me acepten bien -dijo una chica camino a un aula de colegio, su nueva aula- No quiero ser el hazmerreír… -llegó…estaba al frente de la puerta "I (N.A: Secundaria xD) C". Empezó a abrirla con timidez y a "introducir" su cabeza curiosa e indecisamente…hasta que lo vio…un ángel caído del cielo. Un chico sentado al final de la fila que da a la ventana del exterior del instituto miraba en esa dirección aburridamente. Esa contextura delgada, esa tez blanca. Empezó a analizar su cara…ese cabello largo peliazul amarrado en coleta…esos gallardos ojos color azul dark…esa nariz tan respingada…esos labios tan delicados, perfectos y sedosos…quería probar ese dulzor, ya que sabía que lo tenía, quería…

- ¿Y qué me miras niña? -le miró directamente y le dijo de un soplido. Ella al escuchar su voz se tensó, tanto que tropezó con la puerta y fue directo al piso. Con sus clases de gimnasia, puso sus manos e hizo una posición invertida mantenida por dos segundos. Luego…depositó sus pies en el suelo y enderezó su tronco, para así quedar parada de forma normal. Se limpió decentemente y miró al chico fríamente.

- Nada -dijo con ira, frialdad, y vergüenza cuando lo miró. Y así se sentó rápidamente en el primer puesto de la fila de al medio, dándole la espalda completamente.

**.::Fin Flash back::.**

Vaya, que momentos…y aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Obvio, como olvidar el día en el que mi alma se condenó para permanecer con él por siempre. Aunque él no lo sabe…y creo que nunca lo sabrá. Pensar…que se me escapa como agua de las manos. Pensar…que nunca me corresponderá. Pensar...¡que aquí estoy sufriendo desesperadamente! Porque lo se…quiere a otra (N.A. : uhhhhh!)

-------

Y bien¿qué les ha parecido este personaje y esta "pareja"? A mí obviamente me quita la razón compeltamente X3, lo único que se me viene a la cabeza ahora son "Kouxuca" (si hasta le inventé nombre! XDD) Bueno, necesito saber que opinan de esta nueva historia, y si les ha gustado Ixuca o.o, ya que la historia trata mayoritariamente de ella.  
Independiente que tome una pareja o no ya conocida en la serie, lo que quiero demostrar acá e que la trama que he escrito en tal situación es buena, que esta historia te puede cautivar, no tanto el hecho de que la historia trate de alguien que conocen o no, por eso le hice una bio a Ixuca lo mas detallada posible para entrar a este nuevo mundo; quiero que se den cuenta que la historia en sí es buena, aún sin tener una concepcion completa de Ixuca como la tenemos de Kouji (que lo vemos a cada rato en Frontier xDD) que pronto irán descubriendo. Por eso tomé el riesgo de publicarla especialmente en Fanfiction, junto a mis otras historias, ya que he recibido muy buenos comentarios sobre lo que he escrito, y realmente me tengo fé, y a la historia.  
¡Ya mucho! O si no me voy a poner a llorar X3, espero sus reviews, diganme lo que piensan, porque si realmente no les gustó esta historia (ya sea en su modo, o por el nuevo personaje), simplemente dejo de continuarla; si no los he cautivado como lo he hecho anteriormente, dudo que comprendan lo que quiero expresar, y lo que siento u.u  
O.ó!!! Esto está demasiado laargo!!! xD Lo único que reiteraré¡Denle una oportunidad a esta maravillosa historia! T.T

Nos leemos!


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Ohayou! Les traigo mi 2º epi, el cual igual me tiene bastante contenta, ya que pienso (creo) que hay algo de interés en esta bellísima hsitoria. Aquí más o menos se darán a conocer más detales de esta relción, además de que este fanfic es una "pequeña introducción" (yo y mis introducciones xDDU), para algo mucho mejor, denominado "Aventuras Kouxuca" Wenu, wenu, vamos a los reviews n.n 

**Link:** Tú sabes más que nadie amigo mío cuanto aprecio tu dedicación a esta historia, que es, lejos, una de mis favoritas y adoradas...espero que no te compliques mucho con Ixuca xDD. Nada más que decirte que...¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo! n///n Disfruta este episodio...

**panxita!!:** Ya le respondí todo lo que pensaba en el cole xD, se que tal vez le estoy hablando al aire, porque no creo que vuelva a leer acá u.u (gomen, soy sincera...) ¡Pero no importa! xD Si lo lee¡que le guste! n.n

**Digifan:** xDDDD; wenu wenu, espero que leas este capítulo¡Disfrútalo!

**Karina Minamotocl:** Wooo!!! Al fin es mi turno de responderte en una de mis historias! (vease "Hikari no Tsubasa" xDD) Que emoción! Primero que todo, gracias por pasarte por aquí n.n, un verdadero honor, e igual voy a tener que responder algunas preguntas xDD 1- Ya le explique el por qué xD 2- Sii! A mi igual me encanta, es mi nee-chan nOn 4- Me gusta mucho esa frase n///n la hize con todo el cariño a mi Kou ToT 5- No te preocupes, aquí tienes más! xD No te preocupes, no lo emparejaré con "ella" xDD (nunca aquí! ahora te darás cuenta n.n) ¡Y tus fic no son malos! T.T Solo debes controlar los emoticones n.n ¡Disfruta este epi! nOn

Yaa, y después de todo esto...¡vamos!

-------

**La parte vulnerable de Ixuca**

------

Lo amo, lo amo con locura, es como una droga para mí, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, me hace daño, pero no puedo olvidarlo, al verlo acercársele a ella, me disuelvo en un mar de oscuridad…la quiere…la quiere…lo se…lo se. ¿¡Por qué lo amo!? Por qué…estoy derrumbada…no lo aguanto más…sufro demasiado…es algo tan abstracto…siento que me obsesiono con su presencia…no debe haber otra chica más que yo…el es mío…mío…¿mío¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! No puedo…no puedo…él debe ser feliz…me importa mucho…¡sin embargo me duele! No debo dejarlo…dejarlo…¡eso es!...Debo dejarlo…¡así no sufriré mas!...él no me quiere, no le importará mi inexistencia…no le importara…pero cómo…cómo lo logro… … …un acto suicida…es lo único que me queda. Debo ir a la cocina, allá encontraré un arma lo suficientemente fuerte…He llegado…estoy frente a ella…el lugar donde "seré feliz". Empiezo a caminar lentamente hacia el porta servicios. Busco algo cortante…lo encontré…lo he encontrado…por ti…por ti Minamoto Kouji…porque te hará bien…mi inexistencia…no lo sabrás…porque te amo…

Empezó a introducir el cuchillo en la piel de su muñeca izquierda. Empieza a doler…y mucho…tenía que hacerlo…por él…por él…por ella. La sangre comenzó a salir, podía ver ese hermoso líquido rojo saliendo de su muñeca. Sería el último día, donde la mayoría la había visto…la última vista del chico…en el colegio.

**.::Flash back::.**

Ixuca arreglaba sus cosas, las clases habían terminado. Estaba triste…por él…siempre por él. Al terminar todo, puso su mochila en sus hombros, tomando los tirantes adelante con sus manos. Empezó a caminar cabizbaja hacia la puerta, hasta que su cabeza chocó con algo "relativamente" blando. Subió la cabeza para saber que era, y vio el rostro de Kouji, el cual le decía claramente con sus ojos a Ixuca "¿Pasa algo?". Ella simplemente se sonrojó un poco…esos ojos…pero volvió a su postura fría, la que siempre usaba con él aunque lo amara con locura y adicción por dentro.

- Adiós…niñito… -y se fue de la sala.

**.::Fin Flash back::.**

Un momento…¿y si realmente la quería? No…imposible…habían aprendido a llevarse con el tiempo…pero no era para tanto. Además ya era demasiado tarde, había salido sangre suficiente como para dar ya su vida por terminado en unos instantes. Hasta que algo pasó.

El teléfono…

- Mierda… -dije sin vacilar ¿¡Cómo puede sonar en este momento!? Estoy en pleno acto…sin volver atrás…no contestaré…claro que no lo haré…Ya ha sonado el 2º ring…no lo haré…aunque sean mis padres…3º ring…algo me esta pasando…estoy en el suelo…con mayoría de sangre en el piso. 4º ring….¿Qué tiene ese ring que me hace sentir algo? Me empiezo a parar lentamente y a la vez comienzo a mirar el teléfono…ese teléfono…algo tiene…debo contestarlo…resuena en mi mente aun el 4º ring…contestar, levantar, eso debo hacer. 5º ring, corro hacia el teléfono aún con el cuchillo en mano, lo levanto y lo dejo en mi mano un buen rato… ¿Qué hago ahora? Contesté…pero no se si hablar…

- _¿Hola? -sonó desde la otra línea._

Ha hablado…alguien está hablando…necesita comunicación, para eso ha llamado…debo responderle…

Acerqué el teléfono a mi oído temblorosamente…poco a poco…hablé…hasta que mi frase terminó cuando ya tenía acomodado el aparato.

- A…a… ¿aló? -dije.

- _Ixuca¿eres tú? Hola, soy Ko…_

- ¿Kouji¿¡Kouji eres tú!? -no podía creerlo, era él…me estaba llamando…a mí…empecé a llorar silenciosamente, me estaba agitando de pura locura y emoción…solté una sonrisa…el cuchillo cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido bastante sonoro.

- _¿Qué fue eso¿Pasa algo?_

- Noo…no nada -demonios…me estoy desesperando…su voz…adoro su voz…me emboba…me emboba…¿ahh? Me siento débil…no por su voz, lo se- Estoy bien… -cambié de tono rápidamente…mi debilidad -Kou…bebé…mi vida -se empezó a notar en mi voz que lloraba.

-_ Es… ¿estás llorando? Por favor Ixuca, dime qué pasa._

- Yo… -he caído, la debilidad me ha vencido.

Escuché como caía…

- ¿¡Ixuca¡Ixuca, responde! -negativo, no había respuesta alguna. El teléfono ha caído de mis manos…no he podido creerlo…¿y si la hubiera llamado más temprano?...tal vez no le habría pasado algo…me preocupa…¿y si la hubiera llamado más tarde?..¡Demonios! No quiero ni imaginármelo. Salí…de mi casa…a la suya…debía verla…debía ayudarla…algo me decía que estaba en mala situación…corría…muy fuerte…a toda velocidad…sentí algo húmedo en mi cara…frene rápidamente…¿Es lo que estoy pensando? Me toqué la mejilla, estaba llorando…¿Por qué todas estas reacciones?...(volví a correr)…porque la adoro…(N.A. : waaaaa!!! )

------

¡Diaaaaa! Por eso me gusta esta historia...son...tan...¡lindos! n///n Cositas mas bellas de pareja que los hize...aaahh n///n Ya ya, espero que este les haya gustado aún más, ya que la trama se lleva a algo mucho más ¿fuerte? O.o O por lo menos un cambio más brusco...este capítulo encierra muchos misterios los cuales transmití inconscientemente en esta historia, por lo menos me gusta mucho...¡si esta historia es buena! xD Aunque usted no lo crea... xDDD Wenu, wenu, espero sus reviews n.n, ya que me dejaron bastante esperanzada xDDD

Nos leemos! nOn


End file.
